Telepresence systems exist that allow users in the same and/or different locations to see, hear, and interact with each other in real time. Most people participating in meetings have one or more personal devices (PC, Tablet or Smartphones, for example) with them. These devices can have substantial computing capacity, data storage, and Internet connectivity and can be associated with personal information such as contacts, calendar and documents (stored locally or remotely) that are relevant to a meeting topic. Using and sharing this information during a meeting is usually difficult. Existing telepresence systems do not readily allow users to collaborate with each other using their personal electronic devices (for example, personal computers (PCs), tablets and smart phones) unless these personal electronic devices are substantially uniform, (run using same or similar software, constructed to same or similar specifications). Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.